


Letting my feelings get away from me

by caribou121



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Awkward Tension, Could Be Canon, F/F, Light Angst, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caribou121/pseuds/caribou121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie's nephew decides he wants to talk to peggy who he spots half way across the park, they're forced to face each other after a month of radio silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting my feelings get away from me

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea bouncing around my head for a while and then I saw Carol last night and decided I had to write it.

“Gio! Gio where are you goin’? Come back here!” Angie began to run after her little nephew as he had suddenly taken off across the park without her. “Giovanni Corrieri you come back here right now, don’t make me tell your mother!” _Not that I would given that she’d kill me if she knew I let you take off… how does a four year old run so fast anyways, jeez._

Gio stopped running a little ahead of her and as Angie started to catch her breath she realised he hadn’t been running away, he’d been running over to someone. That someone was Peggy. _Shit._

It had been a month since they’d seen each other and things hadn’t exactly end well so they hadn’t been in contact at all either. _Double shit._ “Gio you can’t just run off like that without me, okay? You gotta at least tell me where you’re going next time, yeah?” Angie looked at him concernedly but in reality he didn’t often do this sort of thing, he usually stayed glued to her side.

“Just wanted to see Peggy. Haven’t seen her in ages.” He looked down at his feet, then to Peggy and then to Angie who were now looking at each other intently, both unsure of what to say.

“I’m sorry, he doesn’t usually do this. He must really miss you, he doesn’t like letting go.” She gestured with their joined hands to prove her point.

“Well that’s sweet of him,” Peggy said crouching down to his height, inviting him in for a hug.

“We made a house! For Cesca’s dollies,” he said proudly, pulling back.

“Really?” she gasped.

“Yeah, he wouldn’t stop talkin’ about how much he couldn’t wait to show you,”Angie answered for him.

“Well I’m sure it’s quite marvellous.” Peggy smiled and resumed standing.

“But Peggy’s real busy a lot of the time, she has loads of important stuff to do so she can’t always be around, okay Gio?” she looked solemly to the older woman.

“Yes, Angie’s right, sorry Gio.” God, did Angie miss hearing her name in that accent.

“Right. We shouldn’t keep you, probably got somewhere to be. Let’s go get you that cioccolata calda then, Gio.”

“Wait… I um,” Peggy crouched again and took one of the rings she wore off her finger. She took the young boy’s hand and closed it around the ring. “I may not always be able to see you Gio but I do think of you and I miss you a lot. And whenever you miss me, I want you to know you always have a little part of me, right here.” She moved her hands from where they were encasing his, holding the ring, to pull him into another embrace.

“Thank you, Zia Peggy.” He opened his hand smiling at his new treasure.

Angie remembered the time when Peggy had told her that her father had done the same thing for her when she was younger. After Peggy’s mother died when she was eight she was distraught about not being able to see her anymore, her father had given Peggy her mother’s ring. She would always keep it with her as her father had told her it was a little piece of her mother she could look at when she missed her. She cherished the ring dearly at that time and still had it now, with her at all times.

“Pegs, you didn’t have to-“

“That’s alright, it’s not worth much. I’m sure he’ll keep it safe.” As he nodded up at her enthusiastically Peggy realised just how much she missed him, and the rest of Angie’s family. They had almost begun to feel like her own by the end. “How are you’re family keeping?”

“Good, yeah. They were all askin’ for you at thanksgiving. Told ‘em you’d finally got a guy to spend it with which was stupid cause now they’re all on at me again, yknow?”

“Sorry.” Peggy wanted to say more, about how she knew how much Angie hated when they did that. How she really wanted to know how Angie was too. How she still wanted another chance so that she could go back to Sunday dinner’s with her family again. How she wanted everything back to normal. But she didn’t because she wasn’t sure how.

“It’s ok.” But it wasn’t and they both knew that. Both remembered at that moment the time Angie confided in Peggy that the only way her family pestering her about finding a man was bearable was because she had Peggy. Peggy to complain to about it and Peggy to comfort her when she worried they might find out about them. Now she didn’t have Peggy and it was getting to her again, she had even entertained the notion briefly of dating a guy just to shut them up for a while. _Maybe she could even try dating a guy properly? She’d have to do it eventually, right?_ When this had happened Angie had despaired over how these thoughts had returned to torture her after having pushed them out while being with Peggy. Peggy would always tell her never to pretend to be something she wasn’t for anyone else’s satisfaction and her reassurances had been invaluable to Angie. Now not having them, she realised just how easily her doubts had returned. _Should she let the director of the play she was in talk to her like that? Should she turn down those extra shifts at work that were exhausting her? Should she meet up with Rita even though she knows it’ll make her feel lousy afterwards?_ Stuck with questions she couldn’t ramble on about to someone anymore, Angie thought about what Peggy would say. And she always knew the answer. It just wasn’t the same as hearing it.

Angie sighed.

“Maybe you could come take Gio out for ice cream sometime? I know you’re always busy and everything though so…” Angie couldn’t bring herself to look at Peggy now.

“I’d love to, actually." It felt like a stab in the heart, Angie talking about Peggy’s hectic schedule so casually. As if it weren’t the thing that had driven them apart. 

“Alright but just don’t make any promises you can’t keep, ok.”

“I’ll do my very best not to let him down.” She looked over to where Gio was clambering around the low branches of a tree and realised she truly meant it.

“Sure, well I still got him at the regular times so just let me know when you’re free I guess.”

“Ok, I’ll let you know. Thank you.”

“What for?”

“For giving me another chance to see him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Am I terrible for using a child as a metaphor? Do you love unresolved endings as much as I do? Should I stop using rhetorical questions in my writing so much? Probably. I'm vintagelesbionage on tumblr, as always.
> 
> Zia is Italian for aunt, I like the idea of Gio thinking Angie and Peggy are together but never asking the family because it's so obvious so he just starts calling Peggy his aunt and everyone thinks it's cute.
> 
> Also I have a whole load of little snippets of this story and version of their relationship so I may turn this into a series, we'll see.


End file.
